


在贺天捡到一条人鱼之后……

by sennosakura



Series: 人鱼PWP短篇系列 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※人类贺天×人鱼莫关山※私设人鱼是雌雄一体※雌穴插入有、内射有、强制受孕有……※黄色废料一大堆……反正只是为了开一辆日人鱼毛毛的高速车！没有节操！节操是什么，我不知道的东西呢~





	在贺天捡到一条人鱼之后……

 

——

某座不对一般人开放的海岛。

三两只海鸟贴着高耸的岩石飞过，阳光正好，凉风吹拂海面，掀起淡淡的咸腥味。

“ 贺少，久违了啊！今儿玩多少米的？ ”

潜水教练 Stephen 看贺天从车上下来，上前打招呼。

“ 先潜三十米吧。有段儿没来了。 ”

贺天在京城上层的圈子里也是出了名的好玩，这里的好玩指的是各种体能运动，滑翔，冲浪，蹦极，潜水，几乎没有他贺天不会玩儿的，而且样样都玩儿得顶尖。

 

两人熟练地换装，Stephen问：“OK？”

贺天比了个没问题的手势，纵身一跃扎入水中。

潜到二十米的时候，光线能够照射到的部分越来越少，不少游鱼从远方成群结队经过，色彩斑斓，带起一股水流。这片海域水质上佳，自然水生动植物也丰富，运气好的话甚至能看到海龟。

贺天没想过能碰到人鱼。

这种只出现过在童话故事里的生物就这样毫无预兆地出现在了他的视线里，神迹一般，美得他惊心动魄。 这只雄性人鱼有一头短短的红发，健壮的上半身和人类男性别无二致，不过可能是由于鲜少经受日光直晒而白得发亮。下半身是被鳞片包裹的鱼尾， 橙红色的，灿如烈焰。人鱼盯着两个人类看了一会儿， 两片宽大半透明的尾鳍推动着水流，游向了贺天的方向。

贺天第一反应是要被攻击了。

那条人鱼绕着贺天和 Stephen 游了两圈，突然抓住贺天的手臂往上浮去。

Stephen 一个一米八五的中美混血的棕发壮汉，平时能空手撂翻三五个人的柔道高手，这会儿也被吓呆了，过了半分钟才反应过来，连忙去阻拦那条人鱼，要是让贺家小少爷在他手里出了差池 ，那他还不被株连九族？！

在海平面下 二十米的深度 ， 过快上浮是会死人的。

见 Stephen 碍事，人鱼张开嘴露出一口利齿，发出一种特殊的叫声，和海豚或者鲸鱼相似，却又更明亮。他 威胁性地呲了呲牙，抓着贺天的手却半点不松动，继续上浮。

Stephen 没办法，只好在一米开外控制着速度跟上。

贺天猜测这个蠢人鱼是以为自己溺水了，心下觉得有些好笑，下一瞬水压带来的疼痛就让他笑不出来了。上浮过快，他产生了耳鸣和恶心感 。

人鱼似乎是发觉这个人类有些不舒服，转了转眼珠 放缓了速度，时不时焦躁地甩动鱼尾。人鱼又叫了几声，贺天听不懂人鱼语，胡思乱想着《哈利 · 波特》里面的人鱼可没有这样好看，要是这只也会唱歌就 更 好了。

等到终于露出水面，贺天一把摘下面罩大口地呼吸起来。

周围聚集了一支搜救小队的成员，都是接收到 Stephen 的求救信号赶来的，他们用网子捉住了那条疯狂挣扎的人鱼，把贺天和 Stephen 拉上了船。

“ 别伤他，他是想救我。 ”

贺天喝止搜救员过于粗暴的动作，那人鱼动静太大，身上被捕捞大型鱼类用的渔网割出了几道浅浅的口子。

“ 把他弄船上来。 ”

贺天用毛巾擦了擦脸和头发，盯着人鱼的目光幽深。

“ 搬 个大鱼缸，放我酒店的房里去。 ”

 

 

“ 小红毛，别生气了 ~”

贺天蹲在客厅的长羊毛地毯上，逗小金鱼一样用手指头戳着面前的玻璃。

他差人弄了个长宽高三米的大玻璃缸，盛满了水放在客厅里，装那条红头发的人鱼。

人鱼深觉自己受了欺骗，转过身去一动不动， 一点也不想搭理这个恩将仇报的人类。

贺天着迷地用视线观察着人鱼的躯体，看起来和自己的身高差不多，红色的发茬看上去有些扎手，后颈颈椎凸出的线条流畅优美，背部肌肉薄而有力，刚好能显出蝴蝶骨的轮廓来。

嗯，虽然是鱼尾，但是屁股很翘。

人鱼哪里懂得这人类的龌龊思想，被敲得烦了，游过来对着贺天又是一阵龇牙咧嘴的恐吓，甚至张开了手指间的蹼和锋利的指甲，大有冲破玻璃拼个你死我活的意味。

“ 你救了我，所以我要报答你啊。 ”

贺天眯着眼睛笑得像一条大尾巴狼。

人鱼是高等智慧生物，虽然听不懂人类的语言，但是能够感知到人类复杂的情感。

他读出来贺天对他确实没有恶意，而且心怀感激，将信将疑地收起了爪子。

“ 等下我帮你上药好不好？你身上的伤口一直泡在水里会感染的。 ”

贺天看人鱼瞪着眼睛瞅着自己，还没有完全放下戒心的样子，继续哄骗道。

人鱼不太理解地歪了歪脑袋，没明白贺天说的上药是什么意思。

贺天拿了梯子和药膏，顺着玻璃缸壁爬了上去。

人鱼见状也浮了上来，头部露出水面，好奇地看贺天要干什么。

“ 这是药膏，敷在伤口上的。 ”

贺天把手里的药膏晃了晃，打开让人鱼闻味道。

人鱼凑过来闻了闻，好怪的味道！他 皱起鼻子一脸嫌弃地 瞪了贺天一眼， 躲远了。

“ 不是吃的，是用在身上的。 ”

贺天被这个小狗一样的反应弄得不觉失笑，在自己胳膊上挤了一点做示范。

“ 这么用。快过来。 ”

人鱼在另一边看了看，犹疑着游了过去，大半个身体趴在玻璃缸边上，俯视着眼前黑头发的人类。

就在这时，贺天突然打了个喷嚏，身体一个倾斜，梯子就偏移了玻璃缸壁，朝后倒去。

人鱼伸手就去拉，结果平衡没掌握好，跌出了水缸，跟贺天一起滚在了地毯上。

 

人鱼也是第一次变出人类的双腿，被吓懵了，动也不动地被贺天抱在怀里，手还紧紧抓着贺天的衬衫。  
没了尖牙和爪子的小人鱼，在贺天眼里跟一道送上门来的全鱼宴有什么区别？  
贺天搂着人鱼的腋下坐在自己腿间，人鱼的双腿不会使力，别说站了，坐都坐不住，直往贺天身上倒。  
长得这么白嫩，摸起来手感也好得不行。皮肤细腻微凉，光滑没有汗毛，肌肉紧实有弹性，恰到好处的厚度让人爱不释手。  
手又朝下探去，轻轻掰开人鱼的双腿，露出那根稚嫩的泛着粉的肉芽，小东西软趴趴地低垂着，遮住后方神秘的入口。  
贺天抬起人鱼的一条腿，另一手摸向腿根更私密处。  
居然有一条肉缝！手指尖试探性地戳了戳，感觉到了一点点湿意。  
这条人鱼还是雌雄同体的？  
“按照我们人类的习俗，报恩都是要以身相许的~”  
贺天摇着身后看不见的恶魔尾巴，看着明明害羞得要死还要装出一脸凶恶的人鱼舔了舔嘴唇。  
人鱼虽然听不懂人话，但是能从贺天的行为中理解到当下的状况，这个人类在摸他的生殖裂！  
顿时脸红的和头发一个色儿了。

这是……要和自己交配？！  
他的脑子被震惊塞满，没注意到贺天反手从沙发上扯了几个抱枕下来，一阵天旋地转，就被推倒在那些软枕上，用一种特别羞耻的姿势——开着双腿抬着屁股，而且由于还不会控制人类的双脚，别提跑路了，连爬都爬不起来。

 

“乖，很舒服的~”

睁着眼睛说瞎话毫不脸红的贺某人急切地开始用手指给小人鱼扩张。

那条奇特的肉缝和人类女性的小穴有些不同，没有清晰的两瓣小阴唇和阴蒂，里头倒是相似的湿滑，会自动分泌润滑液。

“唔！唔嗯……”

被迫含进了四根手指的人鱼又慌又怕，眼睛里聚了泪，委屈地叫了起来。

“小红毛~我要进来了。”

我不叫小红毛！人鱼听了好几遍这个词，推测这是人类给他起的奇怪昵称。

我有名字，叫莫——

“咿……”

贺天用胯下那粗长的肉刃取代了手指，捅开那条肉缝一插到底。

好痛！好痛好痛……

人鱼哀哀地哭了起来，原本清亮的声线变得嘶哑，但在贺天耳朵里听着就是想被欺负得更过分些的引诱了。

“等下就不痛了，放松。”

操，真是够紧。

贺天缓了缓没有马上开始动，两手在浑身僵硬的人鱼身上点火。胸上、小腹上、大腿内侧都摸了个遍，唯独不去碰那根小肉芽。

他想让小人鱼的第一次被自己操到射。

过了一会儿，感觉人鱼的穴肉不那么紧绷了，贺天才开始慢慢地抽插起来。

人鱼双手紧紧攥着身下的羊毛，牙齿咬住抱枕抽抽噎噎。

那雌穴内部又热又紧，还会吸，贺天加重了力度，卡着人鱼倒三角型的窄腰一下一下地抽送，囊袋拍打在白皙绵软的臀肉上，发出“啪啪啪”的淫糜声响。

身下的人鱼全身都覆着一层晶亮的薄汗，被欲望的热度蒸得白里透粉，背部的肌肉有规律地舒张，蝴蝶骨一张一合，像是会随时生出翅膀翩翩起舞似的。

贺天俯身去亲那后颈处凸出的几节颈椎骨，复又咬上右侧圆润小巧的耳垂。

人鱼被贺天时轻时重时浅时深地操着，产道里渐渐没了最开始被破身的那种尖锐的痛，转而被密密麻麻的酸软酥麻盖过，小腹深处也泛着奇怪的瘙痒。

“舒服吗？舒服就叫出来，我喜欢听你的声音。”

贺天往人鱼的耳窝里吹气，热乎乎的气息弄得人鱼缩起脖子要躲，不料放松了下边儿的戒备，被贺天捅进了更深更私密的地方去。

不行……那里不行！会怀孕的！

人鱼尖叫着扭动要向前爬，可贺天把他钉得死紧，硕大的龟头生生挤进了那更加娇嫩的地方。

那儿应该是人鱼的子宫颈，发觉这一点的贺天加倍卖力地操弄，直顶得人鱼软在身下细声地哼唧，看样子是哭都哭不出来了。

“给我生小宝宝好不好？”

贺天想象着身下这条又傻又天真的小人鱼挺着大肚子被自己操得直哭的画面，觉得身下的东西又硬了一分。

“我再多操操你里面，射到你子宫里，你就能怀上了~”

人鱼听不懂贺天说的那些龌龊话，他只觉得自己要溺水了，明明不是在海里……

两颗乳头被蹂躏得肿胀，蹭在羊毛地毯上，时不时羊毛会扎进他被玩得张开的乳孔里，弄得他又麻又酥，思维融化得只剩下贺天带给他的快感。

 

 

毫无防备地，花心被重重操了一下，人鱼高高朝后仰起头，想尖叫却什么声音都发不出来，徒然地大张着嘴，一直未被关照的前端喷了一股粘白的情液，几乎被爽得晕过去。  
贺天见人鱼被操得又乖又软小口小口喘息的模样，不觉下腹一紧，也就着高潮后穴肉小幅度的痉挛射了出来，尽数灌进了人鱼未经侵犯的子宫里。  
硕大的龟头就插在宫颈里，锁了那些浓稠的精液一滴都不让流出来，撑得人鱼的肚子微微隆起，被软枕硌得尿意上涌。  
保持着下半身的负距离接触，贺天把没了力气的小人鱼翻了过来面对着面，小人鱼的下巴被抬起，随后是一个深入而持久的吻。  
人鱼半睁着珊瑚色的眼睛，温顺地承受这个充满了侵略性的吻，甚至主动张开嘴吞下了不少对方的唾液。  
贺天轻轻动了动那还埋在温暖湿润处的肉刃，爱怜地在小人鱼的额角、眼角、鼻尖和唇角落下轻吻。

  
“我不会放你走了。”  
我会造一个特别宽敞的玻璃缸，一个足球场那么大，再放很多漂亮的珊瑚海草进去，你可以睡在贝壳床上，就像童话故事里那些人鱼公主一样……  
以身相许可要一辈子相守呢。

 

 

——END


End file.
